sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
This is the fourth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the fourth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode starts with a player named Silica and her party. When her party member, Rosalia, demands that Silica give up her dragon friend, Pina, in order to make leather pants, Silica refuses (despite the AMAZING comfort of dragon leather) and decides to leave the party to fend for herself. In the woods, Silica and Pina get ambushed by group of gorilla-looking mobs, who kill Pina and are about to kill Silica. Luckily for her, she is saved by Kirito, who destroys the mobs. At first, Silica hears Kirito in a sexy voice, asking if she is okay, when Silica asks to clarify, Kirito in actuality is telling Silica to stop staring at him. At first Kirito doesn't want to be involved with whatever Silica is sad about, but when Silica says what happened wasn't his fault, Kirito remembers Sachi's final words to him and after internally breaking, he decides to listen to her against his better judgement. Silica then goes off telling her entire past to Kirito, which lasts approximately seven hours. Having finally finished telling her backstory to Kirito, who is less then enthusiastic about the massive dump of useless knowledge, Kirito suggests that Silica could revive her dead dragon by collecting a special item which revives pets and warns her the item won't work three days after death . Silica is happy to find out that Pina can be revived, but is less happy when she finds out that Kirito won't be helping her on her quest. As they are about to part ways, they meet with Rosalia. Rosalia is disappointed that Siliza wasn't able to make leather pants out of Pina's remains and even Kirito points out how comfortable it would've been. Silica tells both Rosalia and Kirito that she'll revive Pina no matter what. After Rosalia basically tells Kirito he's weak and putting on an act, Kirito becomes triggered with his eyes becoming smaller with rage and decides to help Silica. On the next day, they arrive to Floor 47 where Kirito asks Silica heard anything lthe previous night, having cried all night over Sachi, but Silica lies and says that she didn't, although letting it slip by asking who Sachi was. They work their way to numerous mobs before reaching the special flower-item. Silica, believing that they have completed their quest, is told by Kirito that they need at least fifty of the petals, which will then be traded to an NPC, who gives them a crystal, which opens a dungeon with numerous mini-bosses, where the true flower will finally be found. Silica thinks that this is insane which makes Kirito realize that Silica hasn't played many RPGs. After the excruciating process, they finally acquire the item, and start heading away. Before they can revive Pina, Kirito detects Rosalia and others hiding behind the trees. It's revealed that Rosalia wanted Silica and Kirito to find the item, wanting to steal the item from them, while Kirito knew about her plans and helped Silica only to catch Rosalia and her guild, Titan's Hand. Kirito though is surprised by how pitiful Rosalia's guild is, having expected a stronger guild like Laughing Coffin. Though unphased by Kirito's disappointed Rosalia belittles Kirito by pointing out how Kirito is trying to be the invincible warrior he could never be in real life and how being trapped in SAO may have been the best thing to ever happen to him and concludes how the game won't let him hide the fact that he sounds like a girl. Finally reaching his breaking point, Kirito tells Rosalia to send all her members on him to see how things would turn out. Many of Rosalia's men are hesitant, pointing out how Kirito first thought he was going up against a stronger Guild, but still brought only himself and a small child. Rosalia ignores this, still believing she was successful in breaking Kirito's sense of security. As her guild members are attacking Kirito lowering his HP, his HP level suddenly rises back up. Kirito explains to the members that his level number is higher than theirs, explaining that his health restores faster than they can wound him. Rosalia is unimpressed how Kirito and stands by her statement that his strength is another illusion to cover his weakness. Kirito then attacks Rosalia and slits her throat, tired of his first year of psych analysing. Before she is killed, Rosalia says her murder is the deepest Kirito will ever be in a woman. This whole scene leaves Silica fairly terrified. Back in her apartment, Silica questions why Kirito isn't feeling anything over killing Rosalia. Kirito explains he no longer has feelings due to his previous experience, but when Silica points out he'll never get to experience enjoyment, Kirito changes his mind when he realized he can't fully enjoy his revenge. Though Kirito had a lot of fun, Silica says that she doesn't really want to hang around him anymore, as he is frankly the worst person she has ever met. As they are about to revive Pina, the special item expires and gets destroyed. This causes Silica to go on a rampage. After the credits, it transitions back to Kirito with scars on his face after Silica's rampage, although Kirito later marks that she took it quite well. Cast * puccagarukiss: Rosalia * Rachel Michelle Thompson: Silica * Sonicring123Dubs: Party Member * KaggyVA: "Dream" Kirito, Goon 2, Additional Voices * YamatoSFX: Kirito * Dizzasta: Goon 1, Goon 3 * Daniel Hodge: Additional Voices * Sakiseshy: Game Announcer Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO Soundtrack * Darksiders * Bravely Default * Batman: Arkham City: "Wham. Gotcha!" * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Valkyria Chronicles * Dragon Age 2 * Dust: An Elysian Tale * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Pokemon Red & Blue: "Lavender Town theme" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Silica doesn't leave Rosalia's party because Rosalia wanted to turn Pina into a pair of leather pants, she left because Rosalia wouldn't share her Healing Crystals with her. * Kirito is never shown to have such severe mental breaks, in the first arc at least. * Kirito doesn't initially turn down Silica pleas for help. He agrees straight away because she reminds him of his sister. * Silica doesn't have a long sad backstory that causes Kirito to bang his head on a table out of annoyance. * A scene where Kirito explains to Silica the layout of the Floor is skipped, as well as the scene before it where she nearly answers the door in her underwear. * Kirito never cries as loud at night over Sachi with such ferocity. He is shown doing it once in a scene that is implied to have happened but is it is skipped by Jack Dapper, but that was more of a silent cry. * The journey to get the flower to resurrect Pina isn't so complicated, nor does it involve Bosses. It ends when they pick up that flower. * Kirito knew straight away that Rosalia was in Titan's hand; he never thought that she was in Laughing Coffin. **He knew who she was because he was hired by the leader of a Guild that Titan's Hand ambushed, leaving only the leader alive, to find and arrest them. This is skipped in the abridged version. * Rosalia is never presented as a psych student, and she doesn't push Kirito over the edge by saying that he sounds like a girl. **This is because he doesn't sound as pubescent in the sub or the dub. * In the original Kirito is known as the "Black Swordsman", this is not the case here. * Kirito doesn't kill Rosalia, he sends her and her guild to prison. * Rosalia doesn't claim that his sword in her neck will be "the deepest you'll ever be in a woman". * Silica doesn't call Kirito "the worst person I've ever met". She instead develops feelings for him. * Silica doesn't fail to bring back Pina, and she doesn't go on a blood thirsty rampage as a result. Trivia *This is the last episode with Cheesemanjoe before he with Misanda left due to creative differences. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z